


Our Love In Two Places

by SarahXCanchani



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Gay Character, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Male on Male, Markiplier - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, body switch, crankiplier - Freeform, relationship, unusannus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahXCanchani/pseuds/SarahXCanchani
Summary: For most people in this world, "Love At First Sight" is just a phenomenon that occurs the moment you come face-to-face with your soulmate; the person made for you, and only you. For Mark and Ethan, though, simply glancing at their own reflections in the mirror is equivalent to standing face-to-face in front of each other. Venture on the journey with the boys, as they find their OWN strange, supernatural phenomenon and discover that they are, quite literally, one and the same.
Relationships: Markiplier x Crankgameplays
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Mark's Point Of View:**

Squinting my eyelids ever so slightly, I could barely make out a blurred picture of someone else's point of view taking over my vision. Suddenly, instead of the aroma of hot coffee and a plate full of breakfast sitting in front of me on the kitchen table, I could now smell something else taking over my senses.

My now sensitive nose sniffed the air a few times. Salt water? Sunscreen? A warm, stinging sensation then began to lightly flow over both of my feet. As if real ocean water was running right over them. What the hell was happening to me? My hands made their way to my face with a large slap, rubbing both of my eyes as I shoved away from the table. I could hear someone's name being called out to them, the name ringing in my ears. A name I couldn't quite recognize.

" _Ethan_!".

Ethan?

" _ETHAN! Watch out!"._

"Mark! Mark, are you alright? What the hell is going on with you?!", my mother grabbed ahold of my wrist as my eyes were darting around at the speed of light, seeing both my kitchen and the ocean in my vision. This was beyond bizarre and my mind couldn't wrap around what has happening to me. How was I at two places at once? My heart pounded blood into my ears, which could still hear the name being called out.

" _ETHAN! SHARK!!_!".

In that sudden moment, a sharp pain darted through my foot as I yelped a blood-curdeling scream, my back arching and my body tumbling to the floor, my mother knelt by my side almost immediately with confusion written on her facial expression. There I was. Passed out on my kitchen floor with a cramped-up foot, bruising up on its own. Nothing physically happened to me. Though, whoever this Ethan person was, and wherever he was...

I was for certain he was in the worst amount of pain possible.


	2. Amy's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely readers. Reminder that this is all purely based on fiction, so some facts presented in this story may be accurate, and others, not so much. Either way, sit back and enjoy the read and the ride, because it will most definitely be a bumpy one.
> 
> Much love, and happy reading!
> 
> \- Sarah

**YEAR - 2015**

**MONTH - JANUARY**

**LOCATION - CINCINNATI, OHIO**

**Mark's Point Of View:**

Her obsession with and love for both aliens and pottery lured me in. She has ways been a strange woman. Then again, I am known to be a peculiar person myself, aren't I?

Amy Nelson had been a great friend of mine for quite some time. Met her back in Ohio while I was on a roadtrip with some old friends. That was an interesting first meeting. As much as I wished to ask this beautiful woman out, there was one issue that had been the wall between us.

She was only attracted to women.

No judgment, of course. I myself was, and still am, attracted to the same sex. Although, the ache in the pit of my stomach that made me feel ill everytime she would playfully punch my arm when she saw me and call me her "buddy", was enough to feed me frustration and give me a tension headache. 

"Did you tell your mom?", Amy tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and chewed on her nails as she glanced off to the side.

"Tell her what, exactly?", my brow furrowed as my eyes met her direction.

"You know... That her plan to marry us one day is long gone and history", a chuckle escaped her lips as she gave me that same old playful punch on my arm again, causing me to rub it immediately after.

I managed to force a chuckle out of my own lips, and headed over to my car as we were leaving the park where we would usually walk and chat. 

"No, not exactly. I'm not sure she would be too happy with that. Hell, she was hardly happy to discover that I am bisexual.", the last part became inaudible. I wasn't even sure Amy heard me at all.

The engine roared loudly as I sat in the drivers seat and turned the keys.

I rolled down the window slightly, as Amy popped up next to it and rested her folded arms ontop of it, tilting her head to the side as she peered inside.

"Well you're going to have to tell her soon. I met someone".

Ah. So she did hear me.

"Oh? And who would that be?", I stared straight ahead, my grip on the driver's wheel tightening.

"Her name is irrelevant. Just... Tell your mom, won't you? I know it would probably wreck her heart, but so would lying to her".

Amy pat my shoulder and quickly stepped away from the window, waving her frail hand in the air as she darted towards her vehicle.

"Later, Mark! Drive safe!".

I bit the inside of my cheek so hard, I was afraid it might bleed out, as I slowly rolled the window back up, waving back at her before pulling out of the parking lot.

While on the highway, music blasting throughout the car at its' max volume, and angry blood pounding in my ears, I could see a blurry vision of something else in front of me. It most definitely wasn't the road or my steering wheel anymore.

_"Ethan, you're spacing out again",_

A random voice whispered in my ear.

What? Who the hell?...

Immediately I was so frightened, I had lost all control of the wheel and the car swerved.

I was suddenly swimming in a cold pool of darkness.


	3. Ethan's Acquired Taste For Men

**YEAR - 2015**

**MONTH - JANUARY**

**LOCATION - MAINE**

Laughter erupted from deep in the pit of my tummy and out of my lips as I was sitting at the dinner table with my family. Dad had cracked one of his dumb ass, typical "dad jokes" and it caused my mom to snort her drink straight from out of her nostrils, creating a giant mess that of course, I offered to clean up. Meanwhile, my older brother was too busy talking to himself while picking at the uneaten peas on his plate to notice any of what was going on around him. 

This goes without saying, but my family was about just as terrifyingly chaotic and weird as you may imagine them to be. I had to have gotten it from somewhere, right?

After awhile, I excused myself from the table and began to wash my plate at the sink, taking a small glance out of the kitchen window as I did so. That night was a very important night. Why, you may ask? Easy. It was the night I was going to finally take my boyfriend, Brandon, out on our first date. I hurriedly dried off the remainder of water left on my plate and put it away, dashing out of the kitchen.

" _Did you_ _tell your mom?",_

A voice. A female voice. An unfamiliar voice. The randomness of this mysterious voice startled me and caused me to stop dead in my tracks. My fingers scratched the surface of my head in confusion as I averted my gaze around the room. 

"What's up with you, freak?", my brother roughly nudged my arm, teasingly messing up the stands of my hair as he walked passed me, heading for his bedroom.

Shaking my head, I decided to forget about whatever that just was and continue to get ready for my date.

Mom was always a huge believer in wearing proper attire to a date. The number of times I tried to convince her that this wasn't one of those dates, that it was only meant to be a casual date, was enormous. Regardless, she was _impossible_ to convince, almost always. 

So then there I was, in a full on suit-and-tie as if I was on my way to a wedding in the next half hour, rather than a simple date with my boyfriend of two months.

Mom pressed her lips to my head as she began sniffling, staring at me with tear-filled eyes as I was struggling to tie my tie correctly.

"Mom, Jesus Christ... This isn't that serious".

Blood rushed to the surface of my face as I could hear my brother's muffled snickers and held-back laughter from the other end of the room.

"Oh! Of course it is, Sweeb!",

Sweeb. She hadn't called me that in a such long time.

"Pfft. No, mom. I am only taking Brandon out on a small date, so why is this needed?", I couldn't help but laugh myself, as I finally gave up on the damn tie.

My dad came to the rescue and stepped in front of me to help me tie it correctly, while leaning in to whisper in my ear between clenched teeth.

"Listen, son. I went ahead and sneaked a normal set of clothing in a bag for you. Wear the damn suit and tie for your mom. You can switch out of it while you're on your date", he cleared his throat as he pat me on my shoulder, probably internally hoping mom couldn't hear a word he said. I could tell that he too, wanted to bust out into a fit of laughter.

I hopped into my vehicle and let out a ragged sigh as I listened to the engine roar to life. 

"Babe?", I closed my eyes as I lifted my phone up to my ear, listening to Brandon bitching on the other end to me about how I was "late" picking him up and that he had been waiting "forever and a day".

Talk about dramatic.

I really liked the guy, truly I did. 

Toxicity, however, was always a turn-off. I plan a special day for him and he decides to bust my ear drums with his screaming.

"Brandon! I am on my way right as we speak. Chill out for a second, okay?"

Picking him up from his place, I could feel some awkward tension in the air already. Was it too late to back out of this date?

Brandon snorted mockingly,

"What the fuck are you wearing, babe?".

I rolled my eyes to the back of my skull.

"My mom. Don't worry, I'll take it off here real soon".

My eyes twitched as Brandon continued to scream at me about my flaws, and eventually I began spacing out, doing my best to tune him out.

"Ethan? Ethan, you're spacing out again. I swear, it's like you purposely try to ignore me", Brandon began to light a cigarette, the disgusting smell alone causing nausea in my stomach. 

And then, just like that... In the blink of an eye.

Some sort of force took over my hands, as if I had legitimately no more control over them, and we began swerving uncontrollably until....

Brandon's horrified screams echoed in my head as my vision began to fade slowly. 

The smell of smoke, fire, and burnt rubber mixed with the scent of fresh blood filled the cold, dry air.

" _Mark... Mark, honey, stay with me please"._

I had no idea who Mark was. Or who it was whispering that name in my ear. But it was all I could hear, as I was bleeding out beneath my vehicle and slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Mark.

Mark.

.....Mark.

And then... Just like that. Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think! I am excited to continue on with the story. Much love to each and every one of you and happy reading.  
> \- Sarah ❤


	4. Someone Else's View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I'm having alot of fun writing this fic. Thanks soooo much for the kudos. More chapters are on their way very soon. Much love, and happy reading!  
> \- Sarah

(TIME SKIP) YEAR - 2022

MONTH - OCTOBER

LOCATION - LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

**Mark's Point Of View:**

Knives could slice through the tension in the air right now. Ethan and I had just gotten info a massive argument. A stupid one. One that could have easily been avoided had I just remembered one fucking thing;

His birthday.

In my defense, my memory had never been the greatest or at the very least, the sharpest. Especially after all of the obvious brain damage I had endured throughout the years with Ethan, technically being at two damn places at once and the trauma that came with that terrifying experience.

Regardless, I felt terrible. Ethan, on the other hand, had spent the entirety of the day giving me the silent treatment and avoided me in every way possible. If I entered the kitchen while he was in there, he would spin on his heel and quickly exit without making any sort of eye contact or even a kiss goodbye, which was unlike him in alot of ways. Lunch was especially awkward. Don't get me started. I would sit on one end of the kitchen's island, while he sat on the other, sipping away at his coffee while scrolling through his phone. Not a single peep from him. Afterwards he'd grab his car keys and head for the door.

As usual, I could feel him even while he was not physically there with me. Everytime he'd shed a tear, tears of my own would form. Everytime he would think a shitty thought about how I was apparently the "worst boyfriend he ever had" (I somehow knew deep inside that he didn't mean it) I could hear every word echo in my head.

That following night, I yearned to make it right. Somehow.

"Ethan... Baby, this is ridiculous. Is this really necessary?"

My forehead pressed firmly against the cold bedroom door that stood before me, eyelids coming to a close as I held my breath for a moment.

Silence.

"Eth--..."

The door swung open with so much force, my whole body swung right with it and landed on the floor with a humongous thud in front of Ethan's feet. Dusting myself off, my eyes quickly traveled up Ethan's body to meet his own eyes, which were glossy, red and swollen, full of fresh tears.

"Ha. You want to know what's ridiculous, Mark?", Ethan wiped at his tears with the back of his wrist as he stepped away from me and began pacing the bedroom.

Here we go...

Pushing myself off from the floor, I watched my significant other closely as he continued pacing, creating a draft.

"What's _really_ ridiculous is the fact that you not only forgot my birthday, but you also fucking forgot about our anniversary this year! And not only that, no. You forgot to lock the fucking doors last night, too! You forgot to shut off the stove... Oh, and you forgot to kiss me good morning like you always do, fan-fucking-tastic!", he was now hyperventilating, his pacing slowing down as he pressed his hand to his chest.

My brow furrowed in confusion. Now he was just listing things that shouldn't have even mattered, turning tiny seeds into towering mountains. 

"Ethan...", his name rolled off my tongue as I tried to grab him by the shoulders. "Ethan, calm down baby, you're hyperve--",

"Don't fucking touch me, don't TOUCH me!",

Veins popped out of his neck as he screamed, shoving me off to the side.

I blinked away a tear and almost gave up, but with my hard-headed nature, I didn't dare to.

"You always forget everything, Mark. Every fucking thing, it never fails, you j-just.... You just... Y-you... You...", an angry whimper escaped from between his lips, as he began punching my chest, each punch sending a current of pain through my body, but I took every beating.

"God fucking dammit..."

Punch.

"Ethan",

Punch.

"NO! Don't say my name, everytime you say my fucking name, I just get so..."

Punch. Punch. Punch.

"Furiated!!!".

"ETHAN! SHUT UP!", now it was _my_ turn to roar at the top of my lungs. My hands grasped a tight hold on his thin wrists, which were trembling pretty badly right now. My tear-coated eyes met his, and he gave me one final slap on the face.

For good measure, I suppose.

"You're right! Okay?! You're right! I forget alot of things. I forget important dates, I forget to let out Chica on her walks, hell, I even forget the fucking toast burning in the God damn toaster sometimes. What I hadn't forgotten, is how madly in love with you I am."

My lips pressed tightly against his, as I could feel his body melting against mine in a split second. The grip I had on his wrists tightened just slightly, and I could have sworn I heard a moan vibrate from the other male's throat. Suddenly my shirt was hanging off the nightstand, while his was laying around somewhere on the floor. Meanwhile, the both of our pants somehow made it's way into the hallway, and the next thing you know I'm seeing stars making love to this beautiful man.

(TIME LEAPED BACK)

YEAR - 2015

MONTH - JANUARY

LOCATION - MAINE

**Ethan's Point Of View**

My body felt as if it had been thrown against a brick wall. The copper-like smell of fresh blood lingered in my memory as I could feel my eyes fluttering open. All that I could hear in that moment, was the slow beeping sound from what I assumed was a heart monitor and muffled sobs beside me.

I turned my head over slowly, and there she was;

Mom.

She had her head buried onto the mattress that I was apparently laying on, her trembling hands squeezing my arm so tightly, I'm pretty sure she would leave bruises.

"Mmm...", my vision was still fairly blurry, and a sharp pain shot through my head, causing it to throb and ache. It made my stomach churn.

"M-..Mom?", I was finally able to speak after awhile, rubbing my eyes with my knuckles as a loud groan escaped from my lips.

"Ethan??", mom's head shot up instantaneously, her eyes showing me that she had been crying for a good while; the swelling and blood-shot in them were proof.

"D-..Dad! He's awake!", I could hear my brother from across the room shout.

My vision finally returned to normal as my brain finished processing what was going on.

My dad rushed to my side and studied my face for a moment.

"Dad? Wh-..What the hell? Where am I?".

"Son, you're at the hospital. Brandon had called your mom last night and told us all about the accident...", my dad had a lump in his throat. I could tell he was trying to be the tough one, for mom's sake.

"The accident? What acci--...", I trailed off, eyebrows furrowing in deep confusion.

"Brandon? Where is Brandon? Is he here too?", the heart monitor began beeping a little faster, catching my brother's attention. 

"Ethan, bro, please calm down..."

"Is he here? Is Brandon here?!", my whole body shot up, causing an enormous amount of pain to travel through my body at the speed of light.

"Son! Lay back down!", my dad roared, pressing me back down onto the mattress gently.

"Where is Brandon?!", I shouted through my tears, staring at my family with wide, traumatized eyes.

My dad glanced over at my mom, who looked like she was about to lose it.

"Brandon... Sweetie, he um...", she grabbed ahold of my hands, giving them a squeeze.

"He's passed, son", my dad finished for her, giving my shoulder a squeeze of its own. 

"He.... What?".

"He's passed away. He didn't make it after the accident. After the phone call to your mother, he...", my dad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his finger.

My vision began to blur once again, and not only with tears, but almost as if with someone else's tears. I could suddenly see a different hospital room in my vision. I could see someone else's hands as they were being held tightly by someone else. Everything I could see in front of me was someone completely else's point of view. I looked over to my right and overlapping the view of my mom, I spotted the view of a young woman with long, brown hair. 

"Mark...", I could hear this woman whisper.

There it was. That damn name again. 

"Mark, you're awake", the voice suddenly faded away and I passed out, overwhelmed with emotion, pain and confusion all at once.


	5. Denial

YEAR - 2015

MONTH - JANUARY

LOCATION - OHIO

**Mark's Point Of View:**

"Ethan...", I mumbled, the name replaying on an endless loop and echoing in my head as I could feel a cold, frail hand touch my own.

My eyes were still shut, as I took a few moments to gain the courage to open them. Every inch of my body was sore and in the most pain I had ever felt before. Where was I, exactly? Heaven? Hell? Dreaming?

I wasn't sure, but there was only one way to find out.

My eyes took their time slowly reopening themselves, and they studied the room in front of me, spotting gray, depressed-colored walls and a nurse standing inches away from me. There was also one other person there beside me.

"Amy...", I muttered, running my fingers through my hair as I winced in pain.

"Mark?", she seemed to perk-up.

"Mark, you're awake", she smiled that same smile that made me want to kick myself.

I was, ultimately, forced to stop liking this woman. She could never see me, or any man for that matter, in that same way that I once saw her. I was aware of that painful fact. I was forced to accept that fact.

So, I quickly pulled my hand away from hers, clearing my throat as my eyes continued to study the room surrounding me. 

"What happened?", my voice was raspy. Dry. 

Amy appeared slightly hurt in her expression, but proceeded to straighten up her posture and kept a straight face. 

"You were in a car wreck. You were swerving uncontrollably. Police say that when they found your body you were... Unconscious", she gulped.

"And how did you find out?", my eyes remained straight ahead, avoiding eye contact as much as I possibly could.

"I was right behind you when we were heading home from our walk".

The nurse glanced over her shoulder at the two of us, before silently leaving the room.

"Mark... What happened? Why did you lose control on the road like that? I have never known you to be such a--",

"Such a what?", I finally snapped my head toward her direction.

"Such a...", She blinked. "...A careless driver", she finally spat out, staring at me with those concerned eyes. Tilting her head to its' side.

"Amy, with much respect, I do not need you questioning my driving skills", I closed my eyes once again, adjusting the height of the bed that my crippled body was laying on. 

"I... I'm not, Mark. I just want to understand what went wrong."

How could I possibly explain to her what really went wrong before the accident? How was I to confess to her with a straight face that I was apparently a nutcase who had been hearing voices in his head, calling out for some guy that I didn't know, named Ethan? How was I to fully explain to her that I could see in the eyes of this other person?

After a long period of drawn out silence, I shifted in my bed a bit.

"Amy, I appreciate you for looking out for me and visiting me while I'm crippled in a hospital bed, but please go. I need some time alone", my voice was cold, and dryer than ever.

Amy stared at the side profile of my face, clenching her jaw as she let out a soft breath of air.

"Later, Mark", she whispered, picking up her bag as she stood up and began to leave the room, whispering something inaudible to the nurse that was about to come in, and glancing back at me once more before she was finally gone.

DAY 2 IN THE HOSPITAL:

It had took at least three individual nurses to help me up and out of bed, for what used to be simple tasks. For example, using the restroom. 

All three of those nurses hovered outside of the restroom door, waiting as I was doing my business, which obviously made me feel extremely uncomfortable. My legs were now in casts, my left arm as well. I felt broken. Yet somehow I knew I was going to be okay. 

"Mr.Fischbach, is everything alright in there?", one nurse gave the door a small knock.

"Yes ma'am, just... Taking my time, is all. I'm alright".

I took a moment to glance at my reflection in the mirror. To say that I looked hedious was an understatement. My hair was an unsightly mess. Eyes swollen, lip busted. Body crippled. 

Squinting, I could faintly see the reflection of another person's face. It definitely was not my own anymore. 

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my free, non-crippled right hand, and stared at the reflection again. Now he was in plain view. Someone much paler. Eyes a greenish-hazel color. Hair, light brown. He appeared to be just as crippled as I was, maybe even more worse off.

"Mr.Fischbach?", another nurse called out for me. I managed to tune her out as I slowly lifted my right hand and pressed it up against the cold surface of the mirror. The other man who was overlapping my reflection did the same, and both of our hands stayed in place, "pressed" against each other.

"Ethan?", I whispered. Was this him? Or was I officially losing it?

"Mark...", I could hear him whisper back.

"I swear I am going insane", I chuckled, pulling my hand away from the mirror as I held my head in my hands.

"Mr.Fischbach!", the nurses began to twist the doorknob.

"Mark...".

"Shut up...".

"Mark? Is that you?", that voice spoke a little louder.

"No. No. You don't exist. Stop talking", I pressed my back against the tiled walls, shaking my head.

"Of course I exist. You can hear me too, can't you?", he spoke again, and I lost it.

"NO!!!".

I threw an agressive punch at the mirror, a loud blood-curdling scream escaping me as I fell to the floor, holding onto my now bleeding knuckles for dear life. I was an idiot. I know. Each nurse busted through the bathroom.

That was the most I remembered of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! ❤ Honestly, what do you guys think so far? Should I extend the chapters a bit?
> 
> Much more to come in the near future!  
> \- Sarah


End file.
